


Touched

by nanthimus (nan)



Category: Legal Drug
Genre: Community: livelongnmarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nanthimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission leaves Kazahaya unconscious and Rikuo worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

> This was the September Live Long and Marry fic for Poilass.

"Set him over here, Rikuo," Kakei-san said, gesturing at the couch.

"Why? He should be put in bed so he can sleep it off." Despite this, Rikuo hefted Kazahaya over to the sofa and laid him down on it.

It seemed like such a straightforward mission - find the butterfly, recite the poem that Kakei-san and given them, and watch the butterfly fly into the moon. They'd managed to find the butterfly but as soon as Kazahaya unfolded the piece of paper that the poem was written on, he fainted. Rikuo had just barely managed to catch both him and the paper and read the poem off before the butterfly disappeared, thus completing the mission. However Kazahaya still hadn't woken up and despite himself, Rikuo was beginning to get worried.

"Idiot," he muttered, glaring down at him. "He almost made me fail the mission. I knew I should have gone alone."

"That's not up to you," Kakei-san said, holding a washcloth gently against Kazahaya's forehead. "Nor it is Kudo-kun's fault. How could he anticipate his reaction to the poem?" Something in his voice made Rikuo look at him, eyes narrowed.

"You knew?" he said and Kakei-san looked up at him, that know-it-all smile on his face.

"Hahaha, Himura's a sharp one!" Saiga said, one arm curling around Rikuo's neck and squeezing. "I have to warn you though, don't glare at Kakei like that. Bad things happen when people glare at him."

Kakei-san laughed behind his hand. "Stop telling the boys such stories about me," he admonished, though there was a sharp edge to his gaze. "I would never do anything to harm Himura-kun or Kudo-kun permanently."

"Permanently," Saiga repeated, laughter still in his voice he abandoned his chokehold on Rikuo in favor of stroking Kakei-san's fair hair.

"No, wait, if you knew that Kazahaya would react this way, why did you send him too? I could have done the mission on my own and he wouldn't be-" Unconscious. Stuck in some dream world. Rikuo glared down at the unconscious boy.

"I suspected," Kakei-san stressed, "that Kudo-kun would see something special when he first laid eyes on the poem. I didn't expect him to stay unconscious for so long. It's…unusual."

_Damn right it is._ Rikuo couldn't ignore the concern he felt; that alone was enough to annoy him. "Damn cat," he muttered.

"Nice pet name." Saiga smirked and Rikuo glared at him.

"Gentlemen, play nice." Kakei-san stood and shook his head. "I'm not sure what to make of this. Himura-kun, please take Kudo-kun to your room for the night."

"What?" Rikuo shook his head. "Why can't he sleep in his own room?"

"He needs someone to watch over him." Kakei-san smiled, brow arching. "What are you afraid of? He's unconscious. Unless," he stood, crossing his arms over his chest, Saiga curled around his shoulders like a snake. "It's not _him_ you're worried about."

Rikuo looked away, face coloring slightly. "Whatever," he said, stooping down at picking Kazahaya again. "I told you in the first place that we should put him-"

"In your bed? Huh, I must have missed that," Saiga said and Rikuo frowned, nearly dropping Kazahaya as he started up the stairs.

"Hey, Himura," Saiga said, pulling himself away from Kakei-san and standing at the foot of the stairs. "Don't leave any bruises on him tonight, huh? You'll only piss him off."

"Shut up," Rikuo said, hands tightening over Kazahaya sharply as he went up the stairs.

Kakei-san chuckled softly as Saiga came back over, rubbing his knuckles ever so slightly over his lips before leaning down and kissing his neck softly. "You shouldn't tease him so," Kakei-san said, and Saiga laughed against his neck.

"It's fun," he said, before smirking. "So, what do you see Himura doing tonight?"

Kakei-san smiled.

_This is stupid._ Rikuo stared at Kazahaya for a moment before turning away, pulling off his shirt. "Sorry, kitty cat," he murmured, unbuttoning his jeans. "But I'm not sleeping in my clothes. Your delicate sensibilities are just going to have to deal with it." _If he even wakes up before the night is over._ Rikuo glared at the unbidden thought before pulling his sleeping pants on, leaving the drawstring untied.

Turning, he looked down at Kazahaya, who was still sprawled out on the bed. There was no movement save for his chest, steadily raising and falling as he breathed.

Without thinking about it, Rikuo knelt down and started untying Kazahaya's shoes. "You're not wearing your shoes in bed," he muttered, tossing them to the corner of the room before pushing Kazahaya over so that he wasn't taking his half of the bed from the middle. Laying down, he pulled the cover over them and stared hard at Kazahaya.

"When are you going to wake up, idiot?" he asked, brushing the hair off of Kazahaya's cheek. "You're not much fun when you're asleep."

The only answer he got was a shifting of weight; Kazahaya moved closer, close enough that his hair tickled Rikuo's face.

Rikuo smirked. "This had better not be some ploy just to get in my bed, animal," he said. "You don't have to pretend unconsciousness to get here." He knew it wasn't a joke. If it were, Kazahaya would be bright red from their proximity.

Sighing, Rikuo curled an arm around Kazahaya and tugged so that they were pressed tightly together. "You'd better wake up soon," he muttered. "Or I'm going to just have to take your virtue. You're too tempting to be here with me, kid." He yawned and pressed his face against Kazahaya's hair as he fell asleep.

"Gyaaaaaa!" Kazahaya pulled out of Rikuo's grasp violently, landing hard and scuttling backwards until he hit the wall. "W-w-what am I doing in _your_ bed?!" he cried out, pointing at Rikuo accusatorily.

Rikuo turned so that he was laying on his side, head propped up by one hand. "It's not the first time you've been here," he said, lips curling up in a smirk. "Don't act so surprised."

"What did you do?!" Kazahaya patted himself down as if checking to make sure he was still whole. "What happened?!"

Rikuo sat up and swung his legs over so that his feet hit the floor. "I don't know," he said, before standing up and walking over to Kazahaya, who tensed with each step. "But feel free to visit me again anytime," Rikuo said suggestively, chucking Kazahaya playfully.

"Ugh! Pervert!" Kazayaha yelled, standing up and pushing Rikuo away before running out of the room and heading for his own.

Rikuo laughed quietly as he shucked off his pants and reached for clean clothes. "He's just too damn cute," he muttered before something caught his eye. Kazahaya's shoes were still sitting on the corner of the room, right where Rikuo had tossed them the night before.

Smirking, Rikuo walked over and picked them up. _Wonder when he'll realize he's missing these?_ He hid them under the bed with a chuckle before heading down for breakfast.


End file.
